Mi amada, la princesa Al-Sahud
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: Scorpius con tan sólo 20 años ha sido designado a la misión de su vida. Como auror debe viajar a Bankara y encargarse con otros de sus compañeros de la seguridad del palacio real. Aunque él no espera que un largo cabello rojo y unos preciosos ojos negros completamente expresivos lo enamoren hasta la suela de los zapatos. Universo Alterno.


Cap nº1: El comienzo de la leyenda.

Hace mas de mil años, una mujer fue casada a la fuerza con un sultán, el cuál no era merecedor del apoyo de su pueblo y tampoco lo acompañaba la paciencia ni la comprensión. La mujer, llamada Kira, era todo lo contrario, de gran belleza en su corazón sólo podía existir el amor.

Khalid es jeque de los nómades que viven alrededor de Mehmed, el reino de Kira y su esposo Jafar. Khalid conoció a Kira mucho antes de que ella se casara con Jafar y al igual que está que ella está completamente el uno del otro.

Amir, el eunuco de Kira, siempre ayuda a Khalid para que se escabulla a su habitación en el harbían pasado y el pequeño su muerte no serromete que tomarsu cuerpo. ra de su muerte llegue junto con un mensakje parecido la deén de Jafar. Tristemente, no todo termina bien, ya que Kira sale embrazada, durante los primeros nueve meses pudo hacer pasar al hijo de Khalid como uno de Jafar, pero al nacer el niño su parecido la delata y ella y el pequeño bebé son destinados a morir. Amir, logra sacar al niño antes de que la hora de su muerte llegue junto con un mensaje de Kira: _Cuida a nuestro hijo, por mi y por todo nuestro amor. Además, uno de nuestros descendientes, una niña, con un lobo en su cuerpo. Gobernará y traerá mucha prosperidad a tu pueblo. Siempre tuya, Kira. _

Kira es asesinada, y Khalid en su nombre promete que su muerte no será en vano.

5 años habían pasado y el pequeño Hassan ya muestra ser tan fuerte como su padre, pero algo ha dejado completamente impresionada a su padre: con el movimiento de sus manitas puede hacer levitar cosas, los ancianos del clan le han dicho que ha sido un regalo del mismísimo Alá por todo el amor que él y Kira hicieron al niño.

El momento llegó y Khalid y todos su ejercito atacaron el palacio. Ganaron y Khalid Al-Sahud se convirtió en el sultán de Bankara, atrás había quedado Mehmed, ahora su nombre era Bankara y su nuevo animal sagrado era el lobo, el cual portaría la próxima mujer que gobernase su pueblo y el de su amada Kira.

_Mil años después, Bankara. Habitación del Monarca y su esposa. _

Harry Al-Sahud gruñó frustrado y siguió caminando de un lado hacia otro, su mujer llevaba 6 horas de parto y nada. Su futuro primogénito no tenía ni una pisca de querer salir de ahí.

Harry, era el rey de Bankara y su nombre ingles había sido elegido 40 años atrás por su madre inglesa. Su hijo o hija tambien tendría una madre inglesa, Ginevra, una pelirroja a la cual había conocido en una noche de lluvia en cual ella corría llorando desconsoladamente y él ayudo llevándola a su casa en su auto.

Sí, su bebé y él tendrían una madre del mismo país, pero muy diferentes, su madre era estricta, preocupada, pero poco dulce. En cambio, Ginny, era calor viviente, siempre al anochecer cuando dormían, ella se acurrucaba a su pecho y le decía _Te amo_ para luego dormirse.

Sonrió.

Pero lo siguiente lo dejo sin aliento.

Llanto.

El llanto de su bebé, de su heredero. Se acerco rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que ésta se abría. El doctor parecía asustado y a la misma vez, alegre.

-Señor. –Comenzó. Harry notó una pisca de preocupación en su voz y el miedo caló sus huesos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo al bebé o a mi esposa? –Dijo, casi gruño el jeque.

-No, señor. Bueno… Es mejor que lo vea usted. –Se apartó y dejó pasar a Harry a la habitación.

El rey avanzó por la habitación y se acerco donde casi todas las mujeres que habían atendido a su esposa rodeaban al bebé. Todas se apartaron y miró porqué había tanto alboroto. Un lobo. Un pequeño lobo entre rosado y café se encontraba en el pequeño brazo de su bebita. Una mujer. La próxima mujer en gobernar Bankara.

_**¡Nuevo Ficc! e.e**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios, por favor, si debo seguirlo.**_

_**Un beso a todos. **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
